


The Price of Love

by Mysterie



Series: Surrounding Shadows [4]
Category: Spirited Away (movie)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kohaku made a promise that he would need to keep, one that would ensure the girl who had ensnared him with her bravery and determination to do what ever needed to be done; a promise that would mean keeping her safe... </p><p>[ONE SHOT]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off Miyzaki's movie Spirited Away, the Japanese sub leaves a question unanswered when Kohaku fearlessly makes a deal with Yubaba to free Chihiro and her family from the witch's clutches. The witch, near the end of the scene, asks (more or less) "what about you?" and we're left to wonder at what his response is to the witch's taunt that seems to hold dark undertones in relation to what she meant for the dragon spirit. This is what I imagined might have happened ...

Kohaku watched Chihiro run down the steps towards her freedom, family and the rest of her life. He could feel the presence of the sorceress behind him as Chihiro disappeared beyond sight into the tunnel that would lead her back to the human world, back to where she'd come from; the smile on his face had faded as he'd watched her go and his eyes, once bright, were dull.

"You made that girl a promise you can't keep."

"She's just a human child, she needs that hope for now. In time, she'll forget me as we have been forgotten by those who once feared our very presence." He replied as he turned to face Yubaba.

"A deal's a deal dragon. I've kept my end."

"I will keep mine." He replied even as his human form gave way to his real form. His silvery scales glistened like jewels in the sun as he stood facing the sorceress. His serpentine body, that had known the currents of air and water would soon know neither. His green mane, lighter then his eyes, trailed down from his head between his horns to his tail. He lifted his head to stare at the sky above, his whiskers swaying gently around him though he knew what was coming. Knowing made it no easier as he cast his mind from his body long before it began. He barely registered the pain even as he felt his life force, his blood, spilling down the stairs where days before water had brushed. He didn't sway, not yet. He thought of her, of Chihiro, of the first time he'd seen the young girl when she'd fallen into his river to retrieve a shoe. As the next lance of pain cut through him he thought of how he'd seen her on the bridge and knew her though he had been surprised to see her in his world; he'd known her even then though he hadn't known his own real name. Another shot of pain, his body collapsed and he remembered she's helped him fight off Zeniba's magic paper when he'd stolen the sorceress' seal. He felt tired now, so very tired. He thought of, then, her giving him the medicine cake she'd gotten from the River God to get him to relinquish the seal he'd stolen as well as ridding him of Yubaba's bug that had been controlling him. Then, after blacking out, waking up to see Kamaji sleeping nearby. He heard the faint sound of retreating footsteps. Chihiro? No, she was gone now, he remembered; he was alone. She wasn't nearby anymore to help him and the gateway to the human world would close again soon. He could see that the day was getting dark now or was that just his eyes closing? He'd rest now, sleep; he knew he desperately needed to. _Forgive me Chihiro. I love you._ The young former river spirit thought as his eyes drifted close and he no longer saw the world. The smell of the green grass now lost to him as was the rest of the world about him as the stones and grass below drank their fill of dragon blood. All was silent, not even the wind stirred; as if to mourn the passing of the spirit who had once rode with it and commanded it.


End file.
